Moments d'Histoire
by Nellana
Summary: Recueil d'OS variés sur les nations à diverses époques. Du carnaval de Venise au rattachement de la Bretagne en passant par des funfacts historiques, voici des instants qui ont compté pour les nations.
1. Chapter 1

Miou tout le monde !

Et je commence un nouveau recueil d'OS parce que... parce que ceux-là je pouvais plus ou moins les regrouper sous une étiquette commune. Donc ça va globalement être axé sur des nations diverses, à divers moments de leur histoire, selon l'inspiration que j'ai. Pour l'instant j'en ai quelques-uns d'avance, mais après ça dépendra de mes idées et du temps que j'ai pour écrire. Mais pour l'instant, je pars sur un rythme d'une publication par mois, je pense.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Himaruya possède toujours Hetalia. Moi je suis une jolie patate qui lui emprunte ses persos.

* * *

Le Carnaval de Venise.

Quelques semaines pendant lesquelles chacun oublie qui il est et ce qui l'entoure. Un festival de couleurs autant qu'une folie des sens, comme une prise de conscience générale que la vie est éphémère.

Cette fête, cette démesure d'une ville qui fut jadis au cœur de la puissance italienne, Feliciano Veneziano Vargas l'attend autant qu'il la redoute chaque année.

Car chaque année, lorsque Venise perd la tête et se noie dans une inimaginable fête masquée, IL ressort.

Le représentant de l'Italie du Nord sait qu'IL lui a sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises. Comme pour toutes les nations, sous son aspect naïf et son attitude joviale, il cache un caractère bien plus complexe.

Cette part de lui a déjà pris le contrôle total de son esprit, notamment lorsqu'il était dans une situation militaire ou politique désespérée. Mais depuis la fin de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, Feliciano s'est obligé à le reléguer dans les recoins de son esprit. Les deux guerres mondiales ont failli le pousser à se déchirer, mais il est parvenu à repousser cet homme qu'il admire autant qu'il craint.

Sauf pendant le Carnaval de Venise. Pendant ces quelques semaines, la folie qui anime sa ville transcende la force de l'autre et lui fait reprendre le dessus.

C'est la raison pour laquelle Feliciano refuse ou esquive toutes les demandes des nations qui veulent assister à la fête. Au fil du temps, tous les représentants ont compris qu'il valait mieux respecter cette décision.

-oOo-

Dans la chambre aussi spacieuse que luxueuse de son hôtel particulier, Feliciano finit de préparer sa tenue pour le début de la fête.

En saisissant le masque de velours bleu brodé de délicates arabesques noires, décoré de perles et de plumes, l'italien sent son battement de cœur s'accélérer. Il sent la présence de l'autre envahir son esprit, comme une marée qui monte inexorablement sous l'effet de la pleine lune.

Respectant le protocole mis en place depuis des années, Feliciano se lève, son masque à la main, et se place au face au miroir. Il jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge massive qui se dresse contre un des murs. Sa précision est toujours impeccable. Un cadeau de Vash pour le remercier d'avoir convaincu le pape de choisir la garde suisse comme force armée personnelle.

Il ne manque plus qu'une poignée de secondes avant que l'aiguille des secondes achève son tour et déclenche le début du carnaval.

Feliciano se regarde dans le miroir et prend une grande inspiration. Il porte le masque à son visage et murmure deux mots d'une voix éteinte.

\- Per piacere… *

A l'instant où son masque touche ses paupières closes, l'horloge sonne.

Le représentant de l'Italie du Nord finit d'attacher son masque et regarde de nouveau son reflet dans le grand miroir en pied au cadre doré.

Ses cheveux sont devenus légèrement plus rouges que bruns. Son sourire s'est élargi et se teinte d'une forme d'innocence sadique, comme un enfant ravi à l'idée de réaliser sa première dissection. Sa posture est également différente, plus proche de l'allure d'un prédateur prêt à traquer joyeusement une proie toute la nuit.

Et enfin, ses yeux. Deux prunelles qui brillent d'une chaleur glacée dans un mélange de violet et de mauve étincelant.

Sa main gantée s'élève et suit lascivement le contour d'une des plumes du masque. Dans le même temps, ses lèvres bougent sans même essayer de dissimuler leur gourmandise à l'idée des jours de plaisir qui l'attendent.

\- Non preoccuparti per questo, caro mio… Stavolta, pulirò prima del tuo ritorno.**

Après un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet, il s'éloigne du miroir pour se diriger vers la porte, sans cesser de sourire.

Il a presque trois semaines de liberté totale dans une ville qui perd la tête.

Et Luciano Vargas a bien l'intention d'apporter sa touche personnelle à l'ambiance mortelle de son cher Carnaval…

* * *

* S'il te plaît…

** Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, mon cher… Cette fois, je nettoierai avant ton retour.

C'est une de mes premières utilisations des 2P! et j'espère que j'ai à peu près réussi mon coup. Pour celleux qui se demandent, Luciano est 2P! Italie du Nord.

Vous me feriez extrêmement plaisir en laissant une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé (suffisamment pour que des petits papillons arc-en-ciel jaillissent de mon cerveau).

Plein de zaletti pour vous !


	2. 2 - La Cité Interdite

Miou tout le monde !

Joyeux Halloween ! Et comme j'ai failli oublier que c'était aussi le dernier mercredi du mois, voilà un texte qui n'a absolument rien à voir avec Halloween x)

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : "Hetalia ou un sort" ne marche pas très bien sur Himaruya...

* * *

Yao se regarda un instant dans le miroir qui faisait bien trois à quatre fois sa taille.

La nation chinoise sentit une puissante vague de fatigue s'emparer de lui. Après plus de trois mille ans à exister, il était le dernier des anciennes nations. Grèce antique, Egypte ancienne, Britannia, Gaule, Germania… même l'Empire Romain avait fini par s'effondrer. Ils avaient disparu les uns après les autres.

Sauf lui. L'Empire du Milieu avait survécu aux invasions mongoles, aux changements de dynastie parfois violents, et même à l'apparition des jeunes nations qui l'entouraient.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une servante, interrompant ainsi le fil nostalgique et morose de ses pensées.

Yao se concentra quelques secondes, et retrouva le charisme et la prestance liés à son rang. L'effet naturel de son statut était renforcé par sa tenue, complexe assemblage de nuances de rouges brodées de dragons d'or et d'argent, qui symbolisaient sa puissance.

Le troisième empereur de la Dynastie des Ming allait aujourd'hui décider où se situerait son palais, conformément à la tradition. A nouvelle dynastie, nouveau palais.

Après la cérémonie d'introduction, les discussions commencèrent. L'empereur, à l'instar de Yao, était silencieux. Environ deux heures plus tard, tous les lieux potentiels avaient été annoncés et les discussions polies mais meurtrières allaient être engagées. Chaque noble avait naturellement proposé un lieu proche de ses terres, dans le but évident de se rapprocher de la famille impériale, et peu semblaient être prêts à renoncer à l'avantage politique que cela procurait.

La salle devint cependant silencieuse en une fraction de seconde.

Contre toute attente, Yao avait posé une main sur la table, signalant qu'il allait parler.

\- Reconstruisez Beiping. Faites du nouveau palais le cœur de la ville.

La formulation d'une telle phrase aurait valu la décapitation pour n'importe qui d'autre, mais Yao n'était pas n'importe qui. Et une étincelle d'intérêt s'était allumée dans l'œil de l'empereur.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, la décision était prise.

Moins d'une semaine plus tard, les plus grands architectes de Chine se mettaient au travail.

Moins d'un an plus tard, la construction commençait.

Et quatorze ans plus tard, Yao emménageait avec la famille impériale dans le plus immense et somptueux palais que l'Empire du Milieu ait connu. Entouré de magnifiques jardins, composé de dizaines de pavillons et traversé par une rivière artificielle, le lieu avait la beauté irréelle des paysages célestes. En comptant tous les édifices, le palais possédait neuf mille neuf cent quatre-vingt dix-neuf pièces, les dieux seuls pouvant construire et habiter des palais de dix mille pièces.

Une enceinte impressionnante dans laquelle se découpaient quelques monumentales portes rouges entourait le palais, empêchant quiconque de venir troubler la vie de la famille impériale.

En son for intérieur, Yao souriait. Le meilleur moyen de dissimuler certaines choses était parfois de les mettre en évidence.

Et quelle pays pourrait croire que Yao Wang, plus vieille et expérimentée nation encore en vie, dévoilerait au monde entier l'emplacement de son cœur en en faisant sa capitale ?

Alors qu'il entrait dans ses appartements, il sentit une douce pulsation émaner de chaque mur, chaque détail autour de lui.

A sa demande, personne d'autre que lui-même et la famille impériale n'était autorisé à vivre en ce lieu, ou même à y pénétrer.

La Cité Interdite portait son nom à la perfection.

* * *

Et voilà ce deuxième texte fini, j'espère ne pas recevoir une malédiction chinoise pour avoir révélé ce genre d'infos... Tiens, j'ai l'impression qu'un panda d'Halloween très énervé et armé d'un wok s'approche de chez moi. Je vais donc prendre la sage décision de fuir le plus vite et le plus loin possible.

Joyeux Halloween et plein de bonbons ensanglantés pour vous !


End file.
